Luminas
by LettuceX
Summary: what happens when a mysterious person comes to the D.W.M.A.? what kind of secrets will she bring, and how much trouble will she cause? yeah...my summaries sook, KidxOC Enjoy :I If you Like pleas review. Disclaimer- If Soul Eater was mine, *evilly smiles* but sadly its not ;(
1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid sat in class, at the DWMA, watching another one of Stein's dissections, choosing not to participate. Looking out the window, he focused on the storm raging outside. He was staring at the raindrops stuck on the window, until his eyes refocused on the person sitting on the end of the row, next to the window, noting that he had not seen them before. Judging that most people wore mostly the same style every day, this person was no one he knew. Which was weird because he made sure that he knew each and every one of the faces at the DWMA, it was his duty to. They had a grey hoodie on with black skinny jeans, accompanied by a pair of old looking vans. The hood was pulled up, so kid couldn't get a good glimpse at their face.

Kid pulled out a piece of paper writing down a couple questions about the stranger, before passing it to Crona, who sat next to him, staring timidly at the test subject on the table in front of him.

Cronas eyes scanned the paper, before he wrote down an IDK, now also staring at the stranger.

Stein looked up to see the two boys passing notes, 'completely unacceptable during a dissection.' He thought. He turned the screw in his head, until hearing the click, before standing up, in pursuit of the two distractions.

Stein approached the two, snatching the paper away, reading it over. He then looked over at the person by the window, before heading over to talk to them. He leaned down and whispered something in there ear, motioning for them to go to the front of the class. The kid shook their head, silently saying no to Steins suggestion.

Kid caught a glimpse of long blue hair under the grey hoodie, confirming it was most likely a girl.

By now, just about the whole class was staring at the mysterious person, wondering who they were and when they showed up.

Stein looked up at the rest of the class, feeling their gaze upon him -he smirked. Standing to face the class he cleared his throat.

"Class, this is Lolika Lights, she joined this class about a month ago, I'm sure none of you noticed, but please be kind to her."

Everyone just stared in disbelief,

'A month?' Seemed to be the question floating around.

Kid looked over to Maka, only to see her stand up and head his way, taking the empty seat in between him and Lolika.

"Hi,my name is Maka, Welcome to the DWMA." Maka greeted in her cheery voice. Lolika muttered something in return but neither Maka nor Kid quite heard it.

Stein looked up at Lolika, "Remember what i said. Oh, and ?" Stein called up to her, from back at his perch on his chair, "No hats in school, that includes hoods."

Everybody was looking, waiting to see the 'new' girl.

Lolika slid her hood back half way,

"All the way" Stein reminded her in a sarcastic kind voice. Lolika looked down at her desk slipping her hood back, Kid blinked.

She was perfectly symmetrical, she had long blue scene cut hair with little white bows on either side. Lolika had creamy white skin with cute pink lips, but the thing that really caught kids eye, other than her beauty and perfect symmetry, were her gold rimmed eyes, the eyes only reapers possessed.

Maka also noticed her strange eyes, and pulled out a piece of paper.

M: did you see her eyes?

K: yeah

M: do you think she's a reaper?

K: IDK my father would have told me if another reaper came to this school, let alone exist.

M: we should ask Lord Death, I doubt Lolika will answer any of our questions.

Kid nodded in agreement, looking up to the front, but focusing on the blue haired wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father?" Kid and maka walked into the death room. Stepping on the strange platform. They found Lord Death and Spirit talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Kiddo!" Lord Death greeted in his goofy voice.

"Hi Lord Death!" Maka greeted.

"Hello Meister Maka."

"Father, if I may, can I ask who this Lolika Lights is?" Kid asked getting right to the point.

"Ah, , I was wondering when you were going to notice her. As you probably saw, she possesses the eyes of the reaper, I'm guessing thats why your here to talk to me."

"Yes, but who is she, I didn't think there were other shinigami." Kid was so confused.

"We are the only reapers kid, and -" lord death stopped talking. "Why don't you two sit down, and let me tell you a story." Lord Death motioned to a small coffee table that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Maka and kid took seats across from Lord Death.

"When all matter was created," Lord Death started out, "After the earth, solar system, and the whole universes was created, and once life was put onto the planet. There were two, lets say 'types' of energy were left over. The dark matter and the light matter, in this case light does not always mean good, just as dark does not always equate to bad. Anyways they were-" He paused for a moment , thinking of how to say this so they would understand. "Let's just say made into people. Two people, made of pure, fresh energy. Made to hate each other, complete opposites. But you know what the say; opposites attract, and the two fell madly in love. The couple, being made of pure energy, could not last long. So, before they burnt out, they had a child on earth, giving it the body it needed to live. The body of a human but pure energy on the inside. This child was known as the first shinigami, over the years the powers of our kind have been tainted, for there could only be one at a time, forcing us to mate with humans. But anyways, this child was named Lolika Lights, 'Lolika' meaning deep darkness, for one partner. And 'Lights' for the light of the other. She is also, what mortals refer to as 'Mother Nature'."

Kid just stared in disbelief, 'the first Reaper?' 'Mother Nature?' He was speechless. Though nothing came to mind that he could say to even voice his awestruck-ness, he knew he had to say something that said he acknowledged his fathers statement.

"She's so old!" Was what pushed its way out of kids lips. Maka and Lord Death both looked at him before chopping him on the head in their own style.

Once kid had recovered from his brief but brutal beating Lord Death continued.

"On the contrary kid, at the age of 10 she was frozen in enchanted ice, being a deserted child at the beginning of time, well it was impossible to live. Thus she was frozen, not aging. The ice cracked a little while ago, a few years maybe, not being able to hold her any more, and once I figured out she was your age I had Stein and Spirit go and retrieve her." Lord Death said Happily.

"If only one shinigami can exist at one time, why isn't one of you two dead?" Kid asked, referring to Lolika and his father.

"The power source never burns out, Kid." Lord Death answered.

"So your saying we have possibly the strongest being in the world sitting in a classroom, at the DWMA?" Maka asked, dumbfounded. 'How could this be happening!?'she practically screamed at herself. She should have noticed that there was a new kid, worried that she felt alone Maka came up with a plan to invite her to lunch with the gang today.

"Kid, lets invite her to eat with us today." Maka said,voicing her idea. Kid gave a curt nod, before standing up on shaky legs.

"I'm heading back to class, it's probably almost lunch time." He helped Maka up, before starting for the door. They walked back to class in silence, both deep in thought.

"Did you have a nice stroll?" Stein asked as the two entered the classroom.

"Sorry." Maka bowed and went back up to her seat by Kid, who didn't even bother to say anything.

Crona gave the two a curious look, kid mouthed 'tell you later'.

Soon after, the bell rang, signaling lunch.

"YA-HOO!" Black Star came up behind Kid and Maka, grabbing them by the neck. "Where are you two losers eating today?"

"Gah!" Both Kid and Maka chocked at Black Star's strong hold. Struggling out of his grip, Kid pulled Black Star off of Maka. Who in turn Maka-Chopped him.

"Actually, we were going to invite the 'new' girl to eat with us."

Kid said, he didn't want to talk about her origins.

"Oh, you mean Lolika? Me a Tsubaki have been eating lunch with her from time to time, she even comes over to hang out with Tsubaki. She's not that new dude." Black Star said simply. Kid and Maka stared at him like he had grown nine heads.

"W-why didn't you introduce her to us?" Kid asked baffled. Black Star thought for a moment, (Very Rare) before answering.

"Well she said she didn't really like, ya know, being social. So that's why she's usually by herself."

"Do you know where she eats her lunch?" Kid questioned further.

"Sorry man, she asked me not to tell, besides, I'm taking her out to lunch."

"Today?" Maka joined in on the interigation. "Wait, are you two dating?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Black Star practically jumped. Kid noticed.

"Suspicious," he informed his friend of his weird behavior.

"Man, you can even ask Tsubaki, honestly, if I were to introduce her to a complete stranger, I would say she was my sister." Kid and Maka both knew that Black Star once had a sister, but she died in an ambush, against the star clan.

Maka thought it made sense, he wanted to feel needed by someone, like he needed to protect them from the dangers of the world.

"Black Star? One more question," Kid got the attention of the blue haired assassin once again. "If your such good friends with her, why do you let her sit alone at school?"

"She asked me to, she doesn't like attention, and knowing that your God would bring attention, she sits alone." It made sense.

"OW!" Someone cried out in pain,

"S-sorry!" Ox Ford yelled to the person on the ground, rubbing their head.

"Lolika!" Black Star

Jumped down the steps to her side, helping her sit up. "What happened? Are you okay?" Kid and Maka had joined the two, but keeping their distance from Lolika, not wanting to scare her away.

"I'm fine, and that stupid idiot threw a book at my face, hence me falling down the stairs." She sat up wincing in pain. There was a deep gash on her forehead

"Ow,ow,ow,ow" she was muttering in an almost chant. Kid looked back to see where she had hit her head, and on the third stair up, there was a fresh blood splat. It reminded him of a murder scene.

"A-are you ok?" Kid asked softly,

"Just peachy," Lolika spat out blood.

"Just checking." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, just like my first day of school, ya know, my first actual social interaction since..." Lolika trailed off, Glaring at kid. "And you know why I came? I came because Lord Death said his son was such a gentleman and he would make me feel soooooo welcome, so i would at lest know someone. Thanks for 'checking'." With that, Lolika stood up and walked straight out the door. Black Star gave Kid an almost warning look before following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Star kicked open the door the roof. He looked up to see a blue head of hair. The owner of said hair was sitting on one of the three black orbs, that circled each other above the school.

'How the hell does she get up there?' Black Star thought as he jumped to one of the schools towers points. That was as high as he could go, he could never make it to the orbs.

"Are you gonna come down?" He yelled up to her. It was still storming outside, so he didn't know if she heard him.

"No!" It was faint, but clear.

"Come on, talk it out with ol'Black Star."

"No!" Was all he received.

"I got it." Black Star looked over to see Kid approach him on Beelzebub. He was carrying Liz and Patty in weapon form.

"Hey," Black Star stopped Kid. "Why the guns? Dude your just gonna scare her."

"Trust me, she'll be fine, plus, I'm not going up against a woman who's pissed at me unarmed." Kid made his statement clear that he wasn't going up there alone. Black Star nodded,

"Be careful man."

'How the hell does she get up here?' Kid wondered as he raced to the black orbs. But then again being who she is, she could probably do just about anything.

"Hey! Lolika! Come down, I'm sorry!" Kid yelled over the storm that was only getting worse.

"No!" Was the only thing he received.

"Look I know what you've been through, my father told me all about you. Your a God among Gods. From the beginning of life, Mother Nature if you will."

"So what?! If I wasn't, you wouldn't be up here right now, all you care about is who I am, what I am. If I wasn't this monster you wouldn't care!" Well, that wasn't what kid was expecting. He was in arms length of her now. He wanted to reach out so bad, but scared.

"Go away," she finally said.

"Sorry, no can do." Kid said in a semi-cheery, trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean it Kid, I'm getting mad." Lolika warned. 'Shit, cool down, it's okay, your fine.' She sent reassuring thoughts to herself.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me." Kid interrupted her conversation to herself.

"K-kid," Kid noticed Lolika shaking. "I warned you." Before her body went limp.

"AARRRHHHHHH!" A scream ripped itself from lolika's throat. Kid squinted as a bright white light came from her body. When the light died down, Kid looked up to see a girl who looked just like Lolika, but this one had white hair, and completely white eyes.

'Light does not always mean good,' His fathers words came back to him.

"Oh Shit" kid gasped as 'Lolika' turned to look at him.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled in a monstrous voice. Lightning streaked above them.

"Be careful Kid," Liz warned, eyeing the suspiciously close lightning. Kid nodded, taking a fighting stance on Beelzebub. Kid fired a test shot, hitting her in the arm. She took the impact, but other than giving her a slight nudge back, nothing happened.

Looking right at him, Lolika held out her hand, almost as is she was holding a ball. And soon enough, rain started gathering in her palm, till she had said ball. Throwing it like a baseball, totally drenching Kid.

"Hahahaha!" Patty laughed, "She only got us wet."

"T-that's not all P-patty." Kid, Liz, and Patty looked back, to see a new ball forming in her hands; lightning.

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit' Kid chanted in his head, with each word he shot her. But to no avail, her body only jolted.

Snarling, her eyes found his again. Lolika hurled the ball through the air, hitting Kid, square in the chest.

Kid froze in place, locking his arms and legs. Pain radiated through his body.

"Kid!" Liz and patty yelled in unison, as his electrified boy fell from his stance on his skateboard.

"I gotcha! YA-HOO!" Kid landed in his friends arms. Kid opened his eyes, surprised to still be in one piece.

"Damn that hurt!" Kid whined.

"Kid are you ok?!" Patty asked worried for her meister. If Kid weren't a Reaper, that would have killed him.

"I'm fine, just a little achey." He reassured her. "How do we calm her down?" Kid wondered allowed. Kid saw Black Star thinking hard before his face lit up with an idea. He shoved his hand in his pocket, fishing around for a while. Finally he pulled out a very small music box. Kid just stared, confused.

"How the hell is this supposed to help?" Kid asked irritated at Black Star's stupid discovery.

"Wait! Lolika said to play this if she ever lost control, I'm pretty sure this is what she meant." Kid took the music box, looking back up at Lolika, who

was still her demonic self. There's no was he could get close enough for her to hear it.

"Black Star, distract her for me, I'll sneak up behind and play it for her." Black Star snorted.

"And let you take the spotlight? I don't think so. How about I take her head on, and you distract her with the music box." Kid wondered about his friend's strange logic, but shrugged as long as they got her back to normal, anything would do really.

"Alright then," Kid was about to take off, before a thought came to him. "What about a weapon? There is no way you can get close enough to hit her with your soul wavelength." Kid said, thinking ahead if his friend. Black Star eyed patty (in her gun form).

"No." Kid answered abruptly, "That would completely throw off the symmetry, there would be no balance."

Black Star looked back up at Lolika.

"Well then all I can do is dance." He said with a smirk. Black Star started jumping around in front of the female beast. Her eyes doing there best to keep up with him. Finally when he 'danced' to close lolika, her foot shot out catching him in the chest. His body was flung down, onto one of the schools balconies, there he lay, unmoving.

'Now!' Kid thought. He reached up, grabbing the she-devil from behind, her body burning his arm. Struggling to keep her down, kid flipped open the pre-wound music box.

Lolika tightened up, then froze upon hearing the soft melody. Her body began to sag against kids, before she went completely limp in his arms.

"Wah!" He almost toppled off of Beelzebub, before swinging Lolika up into his arms bridal style. Lolika seemed to be back to normal on the outside but they would have to wake her up to see how she felt.

Landing next to Black Star and Tsubaki, who had shown up, due to Black Stars wavelength. kid jumped off of Beelzebub landing lightly on his feet.

"How is he?" Kid asked,

"He'll be fin- OHMYGOD!" Tsubaki yelled in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Kid looked around in confusion, before his eyes settled on Lolika.

"Ahh!" Kid gasped, almost dropping her. In everyplace that he had previously shot her, there was a deep, bleeding bullet hole.

"Get my Father, now!" Kid told Tsubaki as he lay Lolika down, the young weapon ran off.

"Ngg," Lolika made a small moaning sound before her eyes fluttered open.

"Lolika! Don't worry, my father will be here soon, just hold on till then." Kid fretted over bloody mess of Lolika. She didn't answer though, all she did was give Kid a small sad smile.

"Told you Kid," Said boy looked at her confused. Lolika slowly closed her eyes, "I'm a monster."


	4. Chapter 4

'Where the hell am I?' Was the first thought that Lolika had after regaining Consciousness. Her whole body ached. She moved each one of her limbs, to check if any of them were broken. Finding her body to be intact, she slowly opened her eyes. A white ceiling came into view. She shifted her eyes left, then right, before confirming that she was in the school's infirmary. A clock on the far wall told her it was late night. Slowly sitting up, she clutched her head as a headache started to come on. Finding painkillers on her nightstand, she quickly swallowed them dry. Turning the bottle over in her hands, her eyes caught the word morphine,

"Shit," Lolika muttered before her mind became foggy, she passed out once again.

Opening her eyes again, Lolika now knew where she was. It was bright outside, she heard the chatter if students. Blah, school. Standing up on wobbly legs, Lolika hobbled over to the bathroom, in search of a mirror. Breathing on it she dialed the number 42-42-564.

"Why hello , how are you feeling?" Lord Death's cheery voice came from the other side of the mirror. Lolika cleared her throat.

"Um, we'll I was wondering if you knew what happened, and stuff."

Lolika said lamely.

"Yes, Kid has informed me of everything, and well frankly, I'm confused." Shinigami-sama informed her.

"About what?"

"Well, when Tsubaki came to me the other day, and told me about the fight, it did end up the way she explained it, yes?"

"Well, what did she say?" Lolika questioned.

"That it ended with you in a bloody mess."

Lolika motioned to her bandaged body. "It sure did!" She said in a fake cheery tone.

"Well I can obviously see that, but what I want to know is how and why?"

"Well just because I can't control what my body is doing in that state, I can only control what happens to it in this state. If I wasn't getting hurt, my light would see no reason to burn out, so I didn't guard myself, and when any one of myself's here that tune," Lord death nodded, he knew what she was talking about, he had his own little music box, if he needed to stop her. "I, as you know will come back to this state, and that's exactly what happened." Lord Death thought for a moment,

"Yes ok, and what caused you to convert to that state?"

"Um, I was really pissed of and sad and PMS-y so yeah." She said awkwardly, not wanting to tell Lord Death that the reason all this happened was his son.

"Ah, I see, your staying in the dorms right?" Lord Death. Lolika nodded her head. "Well go get some rest then." He said shooing her away, Lolika walked back into her infirmary room to gather her clothes, which had been swapped for a hospital gown while she was unconscious.

"Oh, and Lolika?" Lord death's voice came from the bathroom once again. Poking her head back in, she looked at lord death who was still in the mirror,

"Yes?" She asked,

"Thanks for not killing kid." He said before disappearing. Shrugging, Lolika just began her walk to the dorms, all she wanted to do was sleep.

It was about 8:00 when she jammed the key into the locked door of her dorm.

"SURPRISE!" Someone yelled from inside, causing her to jump.

Peeking her head around the door, Lolika discovered that her someone was in fact, 8 someones. Maka, Soul, Crona, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid all sat in her living room.

"What?" Was the only thing that Lolika could say. 'Way to sound intelligent,' she mentally scolded herself.

"YOUR BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Lolika was fly-tackled by Black Star. The two fell down, in a heap of limbs. Lolika groaned as her still throbbing head hit the ground. She sat up, shoving the heavy boy of off her.

"Thanks a lot dumbass." Lolika said sarcastically. Black Star gave a cheeky grin in response.

"It's nice to see your feeling better." A gentle voice came from above. Lolika looked up to see Tsubaki leaning over the two, holding out a hand, Lolika took pulling herself up.

"Would you like me to cook you something? You've been out for 8 days, and haven't eaten a thing." Tsubaki offered.

"I'm fine." Lolika said, giving a polite pass.

"Pffffft." Everyone looked over at Black Star, who was holding in a laugh. "Come in Tsubaki, you know Lolika won't eat that, this is what she really wants." He said holding up a pop-tart. Everyone looked over at Lolika who had her eyes glued on the pastry, she reached her arms out,

"Gimme." Everyone sweat-dropped. She was interesting alright.

"Only if you introduce yourself and be social." Black Star said. Lolika's eyes darted to her small dorm kitchen.

"We confiscated those," Tsubaki informed her. Her eyes now wandered to her room.

"Those are gone too." Black Star told her. Grumbling to herself, Lolika snagged the pop tarts and stalked into her living room, obviously annoyed with the whole situation. To no surprise she seated herself between Black Star and Tsubaki. After a couple minutes of silence, Tsubaki nudged her, eyes screaming to say something. Lolika sighed,

"My name is Lolika Lights, I'm the same age as you, ummm, I'm assuming you already know my backstory," half the room shook there head no. "Well, erm, I am the first Shinigami as well as living intelligent organism, my Parents were what was left over from creating the universe, today what is know as Madness, insanity, so basically a Kishin, and the other all that is clear, that's where weapon blood comes from. You have all heard of me before, under the name of Mother Nature. Because of my origin, I can bend the rules of life itself, I want it to rain? Poof poof." She did a little rain dance with her fingers. I want a pet unicorn? Boom boom." The room remained quiet.

Maka was the first to speak.

"How would 'bend the rules of life' to make a unicorn?" She questioned with immense curiosity

"Well I find a mommy horse and a daddy horse that are very much in love, and when the mommy horse has a baby in her tummy, lil ol' Lolika goes in and rearranges the baby horses atomic structure and structure of the body and our pops sparky the unicorn." She said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Soul was skeptical about Lolika.

"How do witches and immortals like free exist? And Blair, how does a cat get magic?" He asked.

"It all matters on your blood, witches blood is mixed with different proportions then say weapon blood. Free, he has too much of what's called Vita blood, Vita means life. Witches have more magicis blood, or magic blood. Same for weapons and just normal humans, though everyone has life blood in them." Maka was fascinated, with the whole blood mixing situation.

"What's the mix for a human?" She asked, eyes burning with interest.

"2% life blood, 96% blood and the remming 2 is usually a mix of Magicis and Arma blood." Lolika answered with ease. "As for free, he has about 4% Vita blood, just enough to reproduce without causing side effects."

"What's your blood mix?" A new voice piped up from the couch across from her. "I'm Liz by the way, one of Kids weapon, pleased to meet you." She greeted Lolika politely. The girl in question gave an awkward wave back.

"Erm, well, I don't really have blood." She said awkwardly. Not for the first time that night the room went completely silent. Liz broke said silence.

"You have to have blood," she walked over to Lolika and put her ear right up to her chest. "What else would be pumping that heart?" Lolika's pale cheeks were turning red.

"I never said that there was nothing going through me, it's just not blood." assassin

She mumbled the last part.

"Oh, ok." Liz replied simply not wanting to push it, seeing how the girl was obviously uncomfortable.

Small chit-chat was made between the nine kids until Soul let out a loud long sigh.

"Thanks for having us over," Soul said, shooting a sloppy grin towards Lolika, "I'm gonna hit the sack, night." Maka bid her farewells and quickly followed Soul out the door.

"Guess that our cue to leave," Kid said nonchalantly, "Liz, Patty." he summoned his two weapons, before briskly walking out the door. the sisters said quiet goodbyes before chasing after him.

"Your god shall be leaving now," Lolika turned to see Black Star and Tsubaki slipping back out the window, the way that they initially got in. she waved goodbye as the two jumped/fell to the ground. Sighing she headed to her kitchen to get more of her now returned poptarts.

"Um, ?" a timid voice came from behind her.

"Crona, what are you still doing here?"she questioned the frail looking boy.

"Um, well, Lord Death let me move out of the dungeon, and he said that this was the only room remaining, he said I would have a roommate…." he trailed off, with nothing else to say. Lolika looked at him, they were about the same height. he had choppy pink hair with droopy pale blue eyes. Unlike the others, he always seemed nervous. his posture wasn't the best, and he clung onto his own arm what seemed like for his dear life. He kept sending her quick questioning glances.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked breaking the not awkward yet silence.

"wh-what?" the Pinkette stuttered in surprise.

"Whats your question?" she demanded.

"oh, that," he mumbled. "Its a-about my blood."

"Go on…" 'its like you have to urge him to talk.' Lolika said to herself.

**"****Well its, uh, Black..." **


End file.
